Dr. Eggman (Sonic X)
This article is about the "Sonic X" anime villain - you can find information on the mainstream version in Dr. Eggman Robotnik, usually known by his alias Doctor Eggman, is the primary antagonist in the anime Sonic X and its Archie Comics adaptation, specifically the first two seasons. In general, Eggman serves as the main antagonist in Season 1, one of the two main antagonists/anti-hero in Season 2 and the secondary antagonist turned supporting protagonist in Season 3. Like AOSTH Robotnik, this is another humorous version of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Doctor Eggman is bent on conquering the world and is aided by two sidekick robots, Decoe and Bocoe, who serve him as a voice of reason, and a chaotic messenger Bokkun. Eggman has an incredible source of machinery at his disposal, from hordes of E-Series robots to giant tanks and aircrafts. In Sonic X anime The anime starts with Eggman, along with Sonic and Sonic's friends, being transported from Sonic's world to Earth during an accident involving Chaos Control. Eggman attempted to conquer Earth several times, but was defeated by Sonic and his companions. Later, Dr. Eggman found out that he was born as "Robotnik" on Earth, the home of his grandfather Gerald Robotnik, and somehow flung into Sonic's world. Eggman starts recreating the plans of his grandfather as the show focuses on the adaptations of plots from "Sonic Adventure", "Sonic Adventure 2", and "Sonic Battle" videogames. Sometime later, Dr. Eggman took over the President's house and made everybody vote for him. Eggman also made Sonic "the enemy" when he destroyed the satellites, forcing Knuckles to fight Sonic for what he did. Chris intervened and told everybody that Sonic was trying to stop Eggman from being the President. Sonic then showed up at the President's house and booted Eggman out. After the sunlight was back to normal, Eggman and Decoe and Bocoe were forced to run without the Eggmobile, but soon the policemen captured them and were sent to jail. Eggman then got his revenge by creating robotic machine supplies. A while into the series, Tails and Chris' grandfather found out that Sonic and friends had to go back to their world because the alternate universes containing their planets were fusing together, and would only stop if Sonic and co. leave. Nevertheless, Robotnik, while being revealed as Earth-born, does not stay on Earth and returns to Sonic's world. In the third season, Dr. Eggman's role as the main villain is taken over by the Metarex, led by the season's main antagonist, Dark Oak. At one point, he, after a show of power, allies with the Metarex but is later caught stealing their technology and arguing over the fates of Metarex prisoners. He is saved by Sonic and his friends and joins them as allies for the rest of the series, proving himself as a much wiser and stronger person than he was before. In Archie Comics Dr. Eggman in Archie Comics adaptation of "Sonic X" is considerably more flamboyant and attention hungry. Many of his crimes have seemingly no other purpose than to allow him to show off. He also has a curious interest in the concept of money. Despite being confused as to how "little green slips of paper" are so valuable, he does understand that having lots of it allows him to buy parts for his robots, so he often makes plans to obtain money in vast amounts. Besides the standard Robotnik mastery of robotics this version of Dr. Eggman proved to have some combat skills, as displayed during his tenure as El Gran Gordo. He was even able to defeat Andes The Ginormous who won the wrestling championship five times. In later issues, Dr. Eggman, in fact, became the star of the comic and overshadowed Sonic by his exploits as El Gran Gordo. Personality This version of Eggman is similar to the game counterpart. While arrogant, he is considerably more gentle and overall sympathetic than others. While not having problems with kidnapping and threatening to inflict harm, he thinks that actually hurting his hostages is going too far. However, in moments of anger or in the middle of the battle Dr. Eggman often forgets about morality and fights deadly. Eggman's relationship with Sonic is very complex, often running the gamut between mortal enmity and friendly rivalry. Gallery Images 453px-RobotnikDrEggmanX.png|Dr. Eggman's profile. 7-27-10 El Gran Gordo.jpg|El Gran Gordo, Eggman's wrestler disguise and alter-ego in the Archie Comics adaptation 026eggman.jpg|Eggman with a red chaos emerald Eggman003.jpg|Eggman chosing a robot Eggman006.jpg|Eggman choses a robot Hello officers Eggman.jpg|Eggman attacks Station Square One of Dr. Eggman's defeats.jpg|One of Dr. Eggman's defeats Eggman trick knucles sonic x.jpg|Dr. Eggman tricks Knuckles Dr.-Robotnik-Eggman.jpg|Eggman's smile Ep10 Eggman.png|Eggman on Bokkun's Tv Show Eggmanmm.jpg|Eggman angry about Sonic A111eggman.jpg|Eggman's angry stare Ep30 Eggman AAAGH.png|"AAAGH!" Sonic and Eggman allies.jpg|Eggman with his archenemy, Sonic Eggman cough.jpg Ep44 Eggman evil grin.png|Eggman's evil grin. Ep44 Eggman.png 146eggman.jpg Videos Sonic X - Dr.Robotnik Eggman Sonic X OST - Eggman Machine - Track 8 Sonic X OST - Dark Eggman - Track 36 Trivia *He was advertised as the main antagonist throughout Season 3 after taking the role in Season 1 and 2. Although this can sometimes be true, he is automatically outranked by the true main villain. *Like in Sonic Adventure 2, Eggman loved his grandfather Gerald Robotnik, and was quite disappointed that Gerald would try to destroy the world. Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sonic Villains Category:Liars Category:Nemesis Category:Anime Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Necessary Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Master Orator Category:Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Terrorists Category:Charismatic Category:God Wannabe Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Vengeful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cheater Category:Betrayed Category:Spy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Crackers Category:Egotist Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Remorseful Category:Mischievous Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Obsessed Category:Brutes Category:Wrestlers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brainwashers Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Self-Aware Category:Businessmen Category:Slaver Category:Extravagant Category:Grey Zone Category:Magic Category:Inmates Category:Military Category:Tragic Category:Comic Relief Category:Inconclusive Category:Vandals Category:Incompetent Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Protagonists Category:Related to Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:In Love Category:Protective Category:Cowards Category:Propagandists Category:Extortionists